0 and (maybe) a half villains
by REDROBIN707
Summary: A hero is only as good as his villains. That must mean Batman is at least a quarter of uselessness. Features classic villains like Mr. Polka Dot, Killer Moth, Onomatopoeia, Crazy Quilt, the real man to do with the penny in the Batcave: The Penny Plunderer & some others. Takes place in the old 52 and Dick Grayson is Batman. Rated T for swearing & mild use of drugs. Hope you enjoy!


**I have always had a love of second &amp; third grade villains. There so hopeless, but some of them are my favourites. So, this is a fanfic dedicated to these, I guess jobbers of the criminal underworld. Welcome to review and requests to add your favourite second &amp; third grade villains.**

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy**

_**Prologue:**_

3rd of November 2015, Gotham Natural History Museum, 11:30PM :

"Right on the Dot!" Mr. Polka Dot bellowed, as he clocked the remaining security guard, "The spotted diamond of Las Peraz is now mine, soon I will be rich and OWW!" "No you won't dotty," Red Robin exclaimed, punching Mr. Polka Dot right on the cranium. Mr. Polka Dot fell down in pain, before looking up and saying, "Aw Red Robin, you have fallen directly into my trap, wait where's Batman?" He pulled out a remote and continued to babble on, "When I push this button you will be AHHH!" Red Robin kicked the remote out of his hand and gave Mr. Polka Dot and punch on the nose and knocked him out.

Double R dragged him onto the totally not obvious red dot with the totally not obvious net and pressed the button on the spotted remote, then Mr. Polka Dot was hanging from the ceiling in the net. "Good job double R," Batman said, emerging from the shadows, "But next time, have a smart one liner when you punch him out." Red Robin looked at Batman with a raised eyebrow and said, "What? Do you want me to say something like, we can dot your downfall down on rambling." "Yeah that was okay, I guess," Batman said trying to hide his laughter, "Anyway lets now go patrol the diamond district."

4th of November 2015, Arkham Asylum 1:20 AM :

"Into your cell Krill," said the security officer, as he pushed Abner Krill AKA Mr. Polka Dot into his cold and small cell. "You will not hold me forever peasant, soon I Mr. Polka Dot will escape again and...," Mr. Polka Dot started. "Yeah we won't if you stop being insane and then you go back to Blackgate," the security officer interrupted, "I mean you didn't really brake out of their, you just got lucky that a blackout occurred and you climbed over the electric fence, like the others in the courtyard." "If I have to, I will do the same here" bellowed Mr. Polka Dot confidently. "No you won't we have our own electric grid just for this island," said the security officer, with a smirk, "So a blackout ain't gonna help you, not one bit." "No matter, I bet that this time next month I would of escaped," said a disgruntled Mr. Polka Dot. "Of course you would have," said the security officer sarcastically, "Night Mr. Krill."

10th of February 2016, Arkham Asylum 2:30 PM :

"Mail for Abner Krill," said a security officer, as he pushed the letter under the cell door. "Thank you," said Mr. Polka Dot. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read it.

_Dear Abner Krill AKA Mr. Polka Dot_

_I am a genius, who is willing to help you escape Arkham. Next Friday at around 5:00 PM a group of my men will arrive posing as Blackgate prison guards. They will collect only the villains, who wrote back from this letter agree to my terms. Then they will take the group of villains to a secret location, where said group of villains will operate from. The group of villains will from there, will do my biding and my biding only. If they try to escape or go against my orders, they will be hunted down and killed by my forces. To say you accept my proposal, write back a letter to the following address, 13 KYR Boulevard. _

_I hope you will chose to join the group._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mr. S_

Upon finishing the letter, Mr. Polka Dot sprung to work on the letter. He couldn't help but feel a little excited at the prospect of escaping the Asylum and join a group of prober and respected villains, at least that's what type of group he thought he has joining...

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy**

**Well that's the end of the prologue. I will try and post the first chapter as soon as possible, but until then I hope you enjoyed this and please do give your feedback. **


End file.
